


Movie Night

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Castiel Has An Accident, Clothes Wetting, Desperation, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pants Pissing, Wetting, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his flight from out of town got delayed, Cas finds himself rushing to get back home from the airport before that night's movie starts - a weekly tradition of his and Dean's; to watch a movie every night together. Pressed for time, Cas decides that using a bathroom is not that high of a priority but it turns out it actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Cas sighed as he looked at the time on the large monitor in the airport. He had less than thirty minutes to get his things and get home before his show came on. Damn weather delays... He hurried, speedwalking out of the terminal and towards baggage claim.

 

He neared the elevator just as the doors were closing. “Can you please hold it!” He called running towards it. He saw the person inside hitting a button, but the doors closed before they would open again.

 

“Dammit!” He groaned, hitting the elevator call button repeatedly.

 

“You do realize that hitting it more than five times does nothing right?” A blonde lady behind him asked.

 

“Sorry I’m in a rush.” Cas muttered.

 

“What for?” She replied.

 

“Every Wednesday, my boyfriend and I watch a movie together on one of those movie channel’s you know? Well this month is horror movie month and those are his favorites so I really want to make sure I get there on time. Also I haven’t seen him in five days. I miss him.” Cas sighed.

 

“Yeah. I already miss my hubby, too.” The blonde mused as the elevator dinged.

 

Cas hastily entered it and pressed the first floor. As they descended, Cas read over the monitor embedded in the wall searching for his flight number.

 

“Carousel 4. Got it…” He whispered to himself, turning back towards the doors.

 

“Coming from LA?” The lady asked, reading over the monitor.

 

“No. Singapore.” Cas stated.

 

“Singapore?” She scoffed. “Quite a ways.”

 

“Yes. The jet lag alone will be the death of me.” Cas chuckled as the doors open. “Well, gotta hurry. Nice talking to you.”

 

Cas jogged over to the carousel and stood right by the dropoff waiting for his case. But it wasn’t coming.

 

“I was the first to get on the fucking plane... I should get my luggage first…” He scowled, silently praying that each next suitcase would be his.

 

After about three minutes of waiting, his suitcase rose up from the inside of the carousel. “Thank God.” He huffed, grabbing it by the time it wasn’t even fully out and wheeling it out through the exit doors of the airport.

 

He stood there, hand extended as he waiting for a taxi. “C’mon...c’mon…”

 

No taxi in sight just yet. Damn. It was then when he had nothing else to do that he realized that he needed to pee. Badly. He could go to the bathroom and be back in a minute. But so could a cab come and be taken. He couldn’t risk that. But maybe if he just...

 

Cas entered the airport again and looked in the direction of the bathrooms. Fuck. The line was long. For both genders. Women’s was longer of course, but both lines were far out of the bathroom itself.

 

“You can just wait.” Cas muttered to himself. “Actually you can’t, but we’ll hope there’s a miracle.”

 

Cas stood on the concrete for another five minutes, anxiously waiting for a cab to arrive. The line to the bathrooms was still just as long if not longer. He was about to give up and just tell Dean he’d be late when a cab drove around. Cas ran past the line of people waiting and opened the front seat.

 

Some protests were heard behind him as he slammed the door shut. “I’m gonna be late to an important meeting. I just back from Singapore and my flight was delayed.”

 

“Hey don’t explain to me. I don’t care as long as I get paid.” The cab driver snorted. “Where to?”

 

“Take the absolute quickest route there by the way. But it’s 777 N. Apple Lane.” Cas answered.

 

“Oh I know where that is.” He said as he began pulling out of the pick-up lane. “Isn’t that right around where that gay couple painted their house all different colors and then put gallons of glitter on it in order to protest the anti-same sex marriage law that got passed?”

 

“Yeah I think so.” Cas stated, cursing to himself about what a bad idea that was.

 

“Freaks.” The driver snorted.

 

“Tell me about it.” Cas laughed, scowling bitterly towards the window.

 

~ 5 Minutes In ~

 

This wasn’t as bad as he thought. They were about a third of the way there already, but the road was rather bumpy. Each speed bump, turn, and hole in the road would made Cas’s bladder cry out and he’d feel like someone punched him in the stomach.

 

“You don’t look so good. Are you alright?” The driver asked.

 

“Fine. Just a little motion sick that’s all.” Cas smiled.

 

“If you want I can slow down?” He offered.

 

“No. Go as fast as you can. I need to get home.” Cas ordered.

 

“Okay.” The driver nodded, speeding up.

 

~ 10 Minutes In ~

 

Cas crossed his legs and then immediately uncrossed them, starting to feel immensely uncomfortable. The pressure on his stomach from the seatbelt was starting to be too much. He was awkwardly shifting in his seat every few moments, trying to do so discreetly to not much avail.

 

“You sure you’re okay, buddy?” The cab driver asked.

 

“Mhm.” Cas nodded, taking a slow steady breath.

 

In an attempt to pass the time, he decided to call Dean. After a few minutes of ringing, Dean answered.

 

“Hey, baby.” Dean smiled.

 

Cas couldn’t help but smile too at the sound of his voice. “I’m just a few minutes away. We’re on about 35th and Sandler Boulevard.”

 

“Okay.” Dean replied.

 

“So do you have the popcorn ready?” Cas asked.

 

“No.” Dean stated.

 

“Why not?” Cas responded.

 

“Because I have more than just popcorn. I have an entire buffet set out on a table in front of the couch to celebrate your return. Popcorn, licorice, cheese puffs, Snickers, gummy hamburgers, the works.” Dean explained.

 

“Ooh. I like the sound of that.” Cas hummed.

 

“I can’t wait to see you.” Dean said after a moment.”

 

“Me neither.” Cas grinned. “Five days feels like an eternity. Even with Skype. Definitely worth the fifteen bucks a night I paid for the internet though.”

 

“Fifteen dollars a night?” Dean scoffed. “I’m not worth that much.”

 

“No. Cos you’re worth a lot more.” Cas growled.

 

“That’s sweet.” Dean cooed. “But that’s also bullshit.”

 

“Fine. Even if you weren’t worth fifteen a night, Candy Crush was.” Cas replied.

 

“I can’t believe you got ahead of me again.” Dean snorted.

 

“Ha ha.” Cas taunted. “I work for the government, Dean. I have 8 hours of doing nothing to entertain myself with.”

 

“Jesus, Cas. You hate the government so much, why work for them?” Dean laughed.

 

“You know why. I get paid too much for doing nothing. And get free vacation for ‘business’ where all we do is get drunk and then I listen to them cry about how their penthouses are all too big since they live alone. I personally think that our little single-story home is perfect for two.” Cas retorted.

 

“You’re one of a kind.” Dean sighed. “Where are you now?

 

“29th and...I don’t know. Closer.” Cas answered.

 

“See now would be the time where I’d laugh and then kiss you.” Dean said.

 

“Well you can do that when I get home then.” Cas smirked. “Laugh and kiss me all you want.”

 

“Oh I will. Lots.” Dean stated.

 

“Anyways. I should get ready to get out. I’ll see you in just a few minutes.” Cas mused, looking at the road signs.

 

“Alright. Well I’ll see you in a few then.” Dean muttered. “Love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Cas smiled, ending the call and putting it back in his jacket pocket but something felt a little off. His pants were kinda warm and damp. Warmer and damper than normal pants. Cautiously he looked downwards, but everything looked normal. A few drops probably just escaped into his underwear.

 

“That your girlfriend?” The driver asked.

 

“No.” Cas shook his head. “We’re pretend married.”

 

“Pretend?” He asked.

 

“We can’t afford to get married right now. But we will someday. So for the meanwhile we just consider ourselves married since we would be if it weren’t such an expensive feat.” Cas answered.

 

“That’s sentimental and sweet kinda.” The taxi driver chuckled.

 

“Love of my life.” Cas sighed. “Wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.”

 

~ Fifteen Minutes In ~

 

“You’re right down this street, right?” He asked.

 

“Yep.” Cas answered, biting his lip and holding back a smile at the thought of being back home with Dean. His stomach was twisting itself in knots with eagerness or maybe because of his need to piss, but he was gonna tell himself it was eagerness.

 

“By the looks of you one would think you hadn’t seen your girl in years.” The driver snorted.

 

“It feels like I haven’t. I hate when we’re apart.” Cas mused, seeing the glittery rainbow house nearing down the street.

 

“Hey isn’t that those fag’s house?” The driver asked.

 

“It is. It’s also my stop.” Cas stated.

 

“What?” He scoffed.

 

“That uh...freaky gay couple. That’s uh me and my pretend husband.” Cas smiled. “The only reason he’s pretend is because we’d have to travel to Canada to actually get married.”

 

“Oh.” The cab driver breathed.

 

“Pop the trunk. No tip for you by the way.” Cas sneered, opening the door and stepping out. He opened his wallet and threw a ten down on the seat. “You’re not getting the rest.”

 

The driver sat there stunned as Cas shut the door and walked to the back of the car. He snapped out of it when Cas impatiently banged on the trunk with his hand.

 

The trunk slowly opened, but Cas shoved it upwards faster, excited to get in the house and also in Dean’s arms. In a hurried motion, Cas heaved his bag of luggage out of the taxi and onto the ground in front of the brightly colored house. He sarcastically waved the cab off and sighed, pulling the handle up on his suitcase. And that was when he noticed it.

 

“Fuck.” Cas scowled, looking at the dark stain on his jeans just above one of his thighs. Apparently lifting that suitcase was a little too taxing on his bladder. “You are an adult. You do not piss yourself. Especially not seconds away from a bathroom.”

 

Cas took a deep breath, gathering his composure again and began wheeling his boxy suitcase up the driveway. Standing, he was okay. Walking up an uphill gravel driveway carrying an 18 kilogram suitcase behind him, he was not okay. Each step was another short burst inside his pants. He was scowling to himself as he fumbled to unlock the door, finally jamming the key into the lock and opening the door.

 

With haste, he wheeled his suitcase in and left it right by the door. Finally. Cas could feel the hot flow running down his leg and that was his cue to hurry. He didn’t need to look to know that the inner leg of his pants was clinging to his skin and dark. “Fuck.” He muttered through gritted teeth, practically hobbling into the kitchen and clutching a hand around himself through his jeans.

 

Slightly bent over and using the counter top for balance, Cas tried to get to the bathroom. The inner seam of his other leg was wet and piss was dripping out the legs of his jeans and leaving drops along the floor. “I’m gonna make it.” Cas breathed, eyeing the bathroom door. He quickened his pace, running towards it until he slipped and hit the corner of the dining table on his hip.

 

“Fucking shit!” He yelled. “I’m gonna fuck this fucking table up!”

 

Moments later he heard laughter from the other room along with a call of “Someone’s glad to be home I see.”

 

Cas clutched at his hip, lifting his shirt and looking at it. “That’s gonna bruise.”

 

“Cas.” Dean grinned stepping into the room, taking note of Cas’s pants soaking wet and still growing, piss still streaming forcefully onto the floor, but not thinking anything of it.

 

“Dean.” Cas sighed embarrassedly. “I...I uh…”

 

Cas didn’t really know what to say but he didn’t have to because in seconds, Dean had made his way across the room and was holding Cas’s face, sliding their lips together. Slowly, he moved his hands to Dean’s waist and held Dean against him. After a moment, Dean pulled away and smiled at Cas before going back in and hugging Cas tightly.

 

“I missed you so much.” Dean whispered, kissing Cas’s cheek.

 

“I missed you, too.” Cas replied.

 

“Well it is 6:59 now. So get your cute little ass in the living room and get ready to watch a spooky movie. I’ll be in in just a second.” Dean said, grabbing Cas’s ass and giving it a few soft squeezes.

 

“No.” Cas argued. “You go in.”

 

“No. You have jet lag, have been travelling, and just got shot in the hip. I refuse to let you clean up. Besides I’m your husband. I spend half my day cleaning up after you.” Dean laughed.

 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked.

 

“Yes. And I have a surprise for you. Go see what it is.” Dean said, releasing Cas’s hands.

 

Cas scurried off into the other room searching for the surprise and Dean sighed, smiling at how a 35 year old man never ceased to be adorable. Dean chuckled and gathered some paper towels and lowering himself to his knees.

 

It only took a few seconds for Cas to find his surprise. “You didn’t!”

 

“I did.” Dean called, blotting up the puddle with a towel.

 

“How did you get these? They’re so expensive!” Cas asked from the other room.

 

“Sam.” Dean snorted, tearing off another towel.

 

“You harassed your brother into buying me candy?” Cas scoffed. “That’s so sweet.”

 

Dean laughed, wadding up the wet paper towels and dropping them in the trash. He washed his hands and sat on the couch, squished up against Cas.

 

“Jees. Personal space much.” Cas muttered.

 

“You get no personal space with me.” Dean growled, taking the TV off mute. “But that’s nothing you didn’t already know.”

 

Cas scratched absently at his head and smiled.

 

“In order news why are you still in those pants?” Dean chuckled.

 

“I’m not stripping down to just a shirt with you in the general vicinity.” Cas snorted. “I mean are you kidding me?”

 

“Does someone have stage fright? Am I big and scary now?” Dean laughed.

 

“No. There is no situation where you and I are alone and one of us is half-naked that stays platonic.” Cas stated. “I take off my underwear and next thing you know, you’ll be trying to throw bagels across the room and see fi they land on my dick.”

 

“I might take you up on that offer sometime.” Dean mused.

 

“Please don’t.” Cas groaned.

 

“First commercial break, we will get you into some comfier clothes and then right after this ends, we are going straight to bed.” Dean said.

 

“Define going to bed.” Cas smiled.

 

“How about you define it. Five days without human touch must be pretty hard.” Dean sighed, softly rubbing his face against Cas’s neck.

 

“Yeah. I’m sure it was horrible.” Cas smirked. “But a big tough guy like you can handle it I’m sure.”

 

“Oh fuck you.” Dean muttered, wrapping his arms around his husband and leaning against him.

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see what my definition of going to bed is then.” Cas continued.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m used to waiting on you.” Dean grumbled.

 

“Assbutt.” Cas muttered, swinging an arm over Dean’s back and pulling him closer. “But I’ll have you know that either way I will make you hug the shit out of me.”

 

“I’d be forced to hug the shit out of you since there’s nothing else to hug out.” Dean snickered.

 

“I will hit you…” Cas scowled.

 

Dean laughed and kissed the spot on Cas’s arm next to where his head was resting. “And you would never have to make me hug the shit out of you. I would pay money to be allowed to hug you.”

 

“In that case, pay up.” Cas retorted.

 

“Yeah you fucking wish.” Dean smiled.

 

“I just wish a commercial break would come on. These pants are getting cold.” Cas mumbled.

 

“Here.” Dean reached his hand over and undid the buckle on Cas’s belt.

 

“No.” Cas said sternly, swatting Dean’s hand away.

 

“I’m not letting you near me naked. Not until tomorrow at least….Or maybe tonight if you're lucky.” Cas hummed.

 

 


End file.
